Crimson Rose
by Imminent Affinity
Summary: Renesmee is now five years old. Although she's technically five, she has the looks of a teen and the smarts of a college student. It's now time she lived a "normal" life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was the usual weather in the small town of Forks, Washington. A pearly, gray sea of clouds hung from the sky while soft drops of rain fell quietly throughout the day.

I was wearing a white, floor-length dress with lace sleeves that belled out just at my elbow's length. I loved how Auntie Alice chose pretty clothes for me.

I smiled at a memory of Alice and my mother, Bella, fighting about who should dress me up and what I should wear.

"Alice, please!" Bella pleaded in a voice that rang and shimmered like a bell.

"No, Bella," Alice replied smoothly and yet just as beautifully, but with a victorious ring to it. "It's not fair if I can't choose what you wear and besides! I've seen the future and Nessie is wearing lacy silk dresses.

Bella made a sound like hundreds of tiny bells jangling together. It was the most prettiest scowl I've ever heard.

As my silent reverie ended I turned my attention back to the soft pattering against my window.

I was at the main house which was my young grandparents home. Along with my uncles, Jasper and Emmett, and my aunts, Alice and Rosalie, I too lived here now.

Being as smart as a college student and having the appearance of a fifteen year old, Bella decided I should stay in the bigger house. Really I should be only five years old, but nonetheless I was moved out of the cottage and into Edward's old room.

It was very quiet except for the soft whispers heard from the other side of the door. That easily could have been the sound of a butterfly's wings, for all I knew.

I did have a few of the qualities a vampire has. Being able to run as fast as wind, easily bend metal, impenetrable skin, and of course my thirst for blood were what made me like my family. On the other hand, my "impenetrable skin" was as soft as a human's. I had a beating heart that's faster than the average person's and I had my mother's eyes before she was reborn.

"And your human traits are what make you beautiful, Renesmee," My father, Edward, chuckled lightly as he strolled into my room with Bella, as always, by his side.

Startled, I noticed that the whispers had stopped.

With a sigh, I gracefully leaped off of my perch by the window and onto my feet. I danced towards my loving parents until I came to a stop in front of them.

Hugging them both, I asked, "Is there anything you need, Momma? Papa?"

Despite the fact of me being older than I am, I still call them "Momma" and "Papa."

"No, I think it might be something _you_ might want to do. You see–"

Edward cut her of by quickly saying, "Perhaps we should bring this discussion downstairs."

He gave my mother a look I couldn't quite catch.

With Edward leading Bella by the hand and Momma leading me, we made our way down to the foot of the stairs in a matter of seconds.

I sat lightly on the last step while my parents each grabbed an armchair and set them down in front of me, effortlessly, as if they were teddy bears.

Once they were settled down, Bella shot a look at Edward. With her eyes, she urged him to start.

"Well you see," Edward slowly began where he cut his wife off. "Bella and I think it would be a nice if you could live a bit more of a human life for now..."

He trailed off, gesturing for Bella to continue.

"But Papa!" I began before she could talk. "How can I live a human life when I'm part vampire? I live and stay in the house everyday! How much more human can I get?"

_What are they talking about? _I thought, going through a bunch of human activities I could possibly do.

Both of them laughed, bells ringing together in perfect harmony.

"Oh, Nessie!" Edward was chuckling softly now. "There's more to being human than staying inside a house everyday."

"Like?" I inquired. "Of course I get out of the house to go shopping with Auntie Alice or play sports with Uncle Emmett."

"There is such as a thing as school you know," Bella smiled gently at Edward.

He grinned "her favorite smile" and took her hand in his.

"School?" Disbelief crawled into my voice.

"Yes. Going to school like a normal, mundane girl," Edward was still smiling.

_School? _I was still in disbelief. _I've heard about those before. You have to sit in a desk all day with only a few minutes to change classes and you only have break during lunch. I want to learn when I please and to learn what I want. I'm just as smart as a college student though!_

"Yes, you are smart, but we aren't sending you to school to learn," Answering her thoughts as if they were spoken aloud, Edward now wore a curious expression.

"They why?" My voice was now colored with exasperation.

"Because we want you to interact with students who _look_ about your age and so you can make friends!" Bella answered, her mouth gradually turning into a frown. "We want you to have friends and live like a normal girl for now. We do have forever you know." Her frown was twitching into a small smile.

_Oh..._ I understood. We haven't been interrupted by the Volturi for quite a while and we shouldn't be for a few decades now. I might as well lead a normal life while I can. Although, the truth is, I don't know how humans think. They could easily hate someone without knowing what their personality was just by their looks.

Also, these people are only about five years younger than my mother should be. What should I tell the teachers that had her before?

Knowing that Edward could hear my thoughts, I agreed.

"Okay, I'll go!"

My curiosity almost always overrules my fear. I love to take up challenges and school will only be a test for me. The only fear I need to overcome is being around a few hundred humans filled with warm, sweet blood.

I gulped.

But if I could be around humans like Grandpa Carlisle, maybe I could learn to resist the scent of their blood. Unlike my mother, who was reborn a vampire being able to control herself, I can control my actions, but if I'm too thirsty, my desires might take me over. I've never killed a human, yet, and I want to have a clean record like Grandpa.

Who knows? School could be interesting. Living like a normal school girl could be like a manga! I've always wanted to live like those girls who meet a guy they loved in the future.

My thoughts were jerked back into reality when I could hear Edward stifle a laugh.

I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks as I saw Bella look at him with a questioning face.

"What high school will I go too?"

"Forks High School, of course," Bella answered simply.

"But if I go there than–" This time I was cut off by Edward.

"You look like you're fifteen, but you're really five. If anyone asks, which I doubt, you could say you were adopted by us at ten."

"Oh... okay," I was used to saying I was adopted.

Edward shot me an apologetic glance, full of all the love and sympathy a father could give his daughter in just a few seconds.

"It's fine!" I tried to smile and keep my voice energetic. "Well, I can't wait to start high school!"

"What?" Out of no where, _my_ Jacob stood in the middle of our front door.

We didn't really have to lock our door since people freely come and go as they please.

"Jacob!" Bella and I exclaimed as we got swiftly to our feet.

Before I could hug him, he held his hand up as if to hold me back and asked again, shooting angry glares in Edward's direction. "What is Nessie going to do?"

****Thank you for reading!****

****Please Review!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"High School?" Jacob cried. "You've gotta be kidding me! Right, Bells?"

We already told Jacob I was enrolling in Forks High.

He seemed totally against the whole idea, even though I told him _I _really wanted to go. Whatever reason he was so resistant on me going was known by Edward. I could tell by the way he twisted his mouth.

Maybe I should ask him later if Jacob didn't tell me himself. But Jacob almost always gave me what I wanted. He never let me have a motorcycle or even ride with him on his.

He can be as over protective of me as a dad, but Edward actually would let me. Even Bella!

They knew nothing could _really _hurt me like getting run over by a car or falling off a speeding motorcycle. Not that I'd want to try it myself, but you sort of get the picture.

"Jacob, I'm going to school whether you like it or not! It's my choice if I want to go."

It was final, but I tried not to see the hurt in his eyes. We didn't really get into fights, but when we did we made up within the next few hours. He couldn't bear to part with me for even a day, but so couldn't I.

Without a word, he stormed out of the house. I looked at Edward, asking in my thoughts if it was safe to follow after him.

Three seconds after I thought I saw him swiftly nod once, I was beside Jacob.

I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a message using my special ability.

I asked if he was okay.

He shrugged my hand off and turned to face me.

"No. Of course I'm not okay."

I pressed my hand to his cheek this time and he held it there. My message to him this time was, "Why?"

He shuddered. Probably because I put a lot of emotion and pain into one picture.

He lowered his hands and I did the same.

Hesitantly, he said, "Because I won't be able to be by your side. Because you could get taken away from me."

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "No one could take me away from you. You'll always be _my _Jacob. You know that."

As if satisfied by my answer, he held me tightly to him.

Quickly as it happened, he pulled away with a sigh and ran off through the thick, green forest.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review**


End file.
